Bien mieux à deux
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Résumé: Shinpachi et Sano partagent bien plus qu'une passion pour le sake et les plaisirs de la chaire, toutefois, ils ne le découvriront qu'après un très long voyage. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Un troublant repos

**Bien mieux à deux**

_Ceci est ma première fiction sur Hakuouki et donc j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier malgré la possibilité que je ne maîtrise pas entièrement l'univers et les personnages. Je crois qu'il s'agira pour l'instant d'un three-shot mais c'est encore incertain alors…Bonne Lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

_Un troublant repos_

Aizu. Enfin! Après deux interminables semaines de voyage à combattre les intempéries et les attaques surprises, ils étaient enfin parvenus à destination. Dans les rangs, l'agitation des hommes était contagieuse et avec raison; cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien vu d'autre que des arbres et des uniformes bleu clair. Deux longues semaines qu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile, ayant au dernier moment du contourner le petit village dans lequel ils comptaient se reposer pour cause de nouvelles fortifications de l'Armé du Nouveau Gouvernement. Ils avaient franchement dérivé de leur trajectoire initiale de peur de se faire repérer et d'ainsi voir leur nombre réduit inutilement. Le fait était que seule une poignée d'hommes, dont ses principaux Capitaines, avaient suivit le Vice-Commandant jusqu'à la ville, les autres ayant soit décidé de rester sur place ou d'abandonner le combat dans lequel ils s'engageaient tous à une mort certaine.

De tous les dirigeants d'unité présents, Saito était le seul à conserver une attitude digne en adoptant son éternel masque de rigidité. Heisuke, sans aucun doute le plus bruyant, gesticulait à qui mieux mieux en criant haut et fort qu'il n'y avait désormais plus rien pour entraver son bonheur de prendre un bain bien chaud. Plus en avant, Soji semblait lui aussi bien heureux de presser le pas pour pouvoir dormir dans un endroit au chaud ou il ne serait pas continuellement pris de quintes de toux. Même Hijikata semblait impatient d'arriver, c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus laxiste envers ces hommes et Shinpachi ne manqua pas de le taquiner à ce sujet, vite rejoint par un grand roux à la lance.

'' Alors Hijikata-san, impatient de vous retrouvez enfin dans une chambre…

- …seul avec notre petite Chizuru, compléta Sano.

La jeune femme en question, qui marchait silencieusement aux côtés de l'homme haut gradé, en aurait trébuché si elle n'avait pas été retenue in extremis par ce dernier.

- Nagakura…Harada, gronda alors leur supérieur d'un air mauvais. Si vous continuez je vous obligerai à vous occuper de l'installation de chacun de nos hommes, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux fêtards ne répliqua mais le sourire qu'ils échangèrent en disait long sur leur petite victoire. Loin de les contredire, Hijikata s'était contenté de les réprimander sur le fait qu'ils l'importunaient, confirmant une fois de plus qu'il avait belle et bien une relation avec la douce jeune femme ce qui, au sein de ses Capitaines, ne faisait plus un doute. Pressant le pas, l'homme en question s'éloigna rapidement du duo perturbateur, non sans avoir prié Chizuru de le suivre; sans doute avait-il peur que dans son désir à lui éviter plus de tourments, elle confirme la chose.

'' Je ne sais pas pour toi mais il en a mis du temps à se rendre compte que notre petite Chizuru ne regardait que lui, lança Shinpachi à son ami.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça ne peut pas être réciproque?, le demanda alors Sano.

- Tu as déjà vu Hijikata fidèle?, relança l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Justement! C'est de Chizuru dont on parle, tu crois qu'il se serait autorisé à lui faire du mal s'il n'avait pas ressentit pour elle un minimum d'affection.

- Oh là, Sano-san, pas la peine de t'emporter, le tempéra le brun. Je disais seulement qu'après avoir eut une aussi jolie petite femme à ses côtés, il aurait du ouvrir les yeux plus tôt… non?

- Toi…, soupira Sano en lui administra une bonne claque dans le dos. Tu ne changeras jamais!

- Ne me dis pas qu'après ce long voyage, tu renoncerais à une femme…on sort ce soir?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.''

Le rire qui lui répondit indiqua au brun qu'il pouvait compter sur la participation de son ami et ils pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre le troisième membre de leur trio infernal, cependant, aux portes du village, tous semblaient s'être arrêter et respecter un silence de mort. Hijikata leur faisait face, beaucoup trop droit pour que ça puisse paraître naturel, et parla d'une voix forte qui couvrit les gémissements de vent qui se levait.

'' Vous tous écoutez-moi bien, je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Aizu a été infiltré par l'ennemi, commença-t-il en récoltant bon nombre de questionnements de la part des hommes à ses côtés. Une unité spéciale a déjà été mise en place pour démasquer et enrayer cette menace mais par mesure de précaution, vous êtes tous formellement interdits de sortit jusqu'à demain matin. Sous aucun prétexte je ne veux voir un de mes hommes quitter le temple où nous établirons notre Quartier Général. Est-ce clair?

- Oui, dirent-ils tous en chœur même si certains n'étaient visiblement pas en accord avec sa décision.

C'était le cas de Shinpachi et Sano qui venait de rejoindre un Heiseku un peu moins de bonne humeur suite aux paroles de leur chef. Bien sur, comme toujours ils pourraient s'en balancer et sortir quand même… C'est peut-être aussi cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hijikata quand il les interpella avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil du temple.

-Vous trois, attendez, les retint-il en s'assurant que plus personnes n'étaient derrière. Pour une fois, obéissez, soupira-t-il à la grande surprise des autres.

- Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir que nous voulions sortir Hijikata-san, répliqua Shinpachi. Si nous voyons qui que ce soit de louche nous lui ferons sa fête.

- Je suis partant pour un peu d'action, renchérit Sano.

- Vous ne serez pas attaqués si vous sortez mais très certainement suivit et je me refuse à quitter la ville alors même que nous venons de nous y installer, expliqua le noiraud. Et au cas ou vous seriez tenté quand même, sachez que je m'occuperai personnellement de ceux qui m'auront désobéit, lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de vous installer avant le couvre-feu.''

Heisuke s'empressa d'obéir, plantant là ses deux amis et leur plan foireux pour aller se trouver une chambre non loin de celle de Saito, certain qu'il aurait la paix avec un voisin si calme et discret. Sano en fit de même, rapidement rejoint par son ami brun qui ne désirait pas rester plus longtemps en compagnie de son supérieur à qui il aurait risqué d'envoyer une ou deux remarques bien senties. Étant les derniers à avoir franchit les portes du temple, les deux hommes ne trouvèrent de pièce vides qu'à l'autre extrémité de l'endroit sacré, dans une aile un peu en retraite des autres et qui donnait un accès direct aux jardins intérieurs. Curieusement, ils se retrouvèrent à partager l'endroit avec Sôji et Kôndo-san, leurs chambres étant adjacentes, il ne restait plus que trois pièce disponible pour les nouveaux venus. Sano s'apprêtait à glisser le Shoji d'une d'entre elles lorsqu'il s'ouvrit de lui-même.

'' Sano-san, le salua Chizuru visiblement très surprise de le trouver là.

- Oh pardon Chizuru-chan. Je croyais que cette chambre était disponible.

- En fait…, bredouilla la jeune femme,…c'est que…Hijikata-san…

- Oy, Sano-san, l'appela alors Shinpachi. Arrête d'embêter Chizuru-chan et dépêches-toi de t'installer avant que le démon n'arrive…''

Chizuru hoqueta mais personne ne s'en préoccupa aussi, ne remarquèrent-ils pas que le dit démon était depuis longtemps installé dans la chambre même qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme et qu'il était sortit sur le seuil pour les observer en silence.

Shinpachi scrutait la pièce avec intérêt, silencieusement reconnaissant aux responsables de l'endroit d'avoir mis à leur disposition tout le nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements de rechange. Il s'allongea sur sa couche en soupirant d'aise d'être ainsi au calme et au chaud, maudissant une fois de plus ce périlleux périple qui l'avait privé d'un tel confort durant deux semaines lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange s'échapper de l'autre côté de la parois de son mur suivit d'un juron sonore. Curieux, il se leva et s'aventura prudemment hors de sa chambre lorsqu'il vit, à travers le Shoji ouvert de Sano, ce qui le fit lui aussi jurer.

'' P'tain c'est quoi ce bordel?, demanda-t-il en poussant complètement le cadre.

Devant lui, Sanosuke tentait de colmater une grande déchirure dans le mur ou, semble-t-il, une branche avait décidé de se fracasser, ouvrant le passage au vent violent mais aussi à la pluie qui tombait désormais sur plus de la moitié du plancher de la chambre. Voyant bien que cela était inutile, il abandonna l'idée de pouvoir réparer la chose et se retourna vers son ami.

- Je vais aller voir Hijikata-san, déclara-t-il en sortant de la pièce, emportant ce qu'il avait pu sauver de l'attaque surprise de l'eau qui avait littéralement tout trempé hormis sa fidèle lance et un pantalon de rechange.

Talonné par son compagnon d'arme, le rouquin se dit qu'il devait bien y avoir d'autres chambres de libres et qu'il lui suffirait de changer d'aile pour pouvoir paisiblement dormir. Le couvre-feu étant annoncé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il ne voulait pas prendre la chance de se faire coincer à explorer le temple la nuit et décida d'abord d'en parler à son supérieur.

- Hijikata-san, appela-t-il à travers la paroi fine de la porte de sa chambre, c'est Sano. Puis-je entrer?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement suivit de bruits de pas se firent entendre et à en juger par le poids de la personne qui venait à leur rencontre, ce n'était certainement pas Chizuru. En effet, c'est un Vice-Commendant de très mauvaise humeur qui vint leur ouvrir et s'ils se fiaient à son allure un peu débraillée, ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bon moment.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sano-san?

- Je crains que je doive transgresser le couvre-feu pour me trouver une autre chambre, expliqua brièvement Harada.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- La foudre est tombée sur un arbre du jardin intérieur et le vent a emporté une branche qui a percuté le mur extérieur de ma chambre. Le sol est presque entièrement recouvert d'eau…

- Comprends-moi bien Sano-san, les seules chambres encore disponibles sont celles réservés aux moines qui nous ont si gentiment accueillit et je doute qu'il veuille bien les partager en plus de celles qu'ils nous ont offertes.

- Mais il ne peut tout de même pas dormir dehors, s'emporta Nagakura qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce moment.

- Je le sais très bien. Je demanderai à ce que l'on répare le mur demain d'ici là, vous partagerez la même chambre.

- Quoi?, s'écria le brun. C'est hors de question!

- Allons Shinpat-san je ne vais pas te manger, tenta de le calmer le roux. Merci à vous Hijikata-san, remercia-t-il poliment avant d'entraîner avec lui son ami turbulent.''

De retour dans sa chambre, Shinpachi resta silencieux. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui partage sa chambre. Bon d'accord, Chizuru et l'autre démon étaient dans la même…Sôji avait besoin de tout son espace car ces nuits étaient très agitées ces derniers temps…Kôndo…c'était Kôndo. Tout de même, il n'allait pas importuner le commandant en personne pour une histoire de chambre. C'était donc à lui de se dévouer pour son ami, il le comprenait et même qu'en temps normal, il ne s'en serrait pas soucié davantage mais voilà. Après deux semaines à dormir dehors, trop près de tous les autres pour vraiment pouvoir espérer avoir un peu d'intimité, et sans avoir vu autres choses que des hommes en uniformes, ces hormones commençaient à sérieusement le démanger. Si en plus de tout ça il devait partager sa chambre et renoncer un soir de plus à son intimité…il allait carrément perdre la tête.

Sanosuke, qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà à la recherche d'un indice qui confirmerait qu'il était bel et bien non désiré dans cette chambre, rassembla ces effets avec l'intention de partir quand Shinpachi fit un geste dans sa direction.

'' Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux, le devança-t-il ayant visiblement compris la raison de son malaise. Je vais me laver au puit…

- Mais le couvre-feu, s'inquiéta le brun qui ne voulait tout de même pas que son compagnon ne se fasse sanctionner par sa faute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste à côté, dans le jardin, le rassura-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'Hijikata-san m'en voudrait de faire un brin de toilette… Ça t'ira?

- Euh…oui, bégaya Shinpachi, un peu mal de parler du temps que prendrait son…soulagement!''

Sans un mot, Harada coulissa la porte qui donnait à l'extérieur, mesurant au passage les dégâts causés par la branche dans le panneau de droite soit celui de son ancienne chambre. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne cause davantage de problème en atteignant celle par laquelle il venait de passer. Heureusement, la pluie avait cessé et l'orage semblait s'éloigner, quel but y avait-il sinon à se rendre au puit pour se laver quand il aurait tout simplement pu sortir dehors et se faire doucher par la pluie. Après un moment à respirer le grand air, il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait désigné plus tôt, rigolant bien de ses agissements, à savoir, ralentir ces gestes pour permettre au brun d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui.

Justement, dans la chambre, Shinpachi s'était prestement déshabillé au moment au Sano avait refermé la porte, pour se vêtir d'un yukata. Il n'aimait pas se sentir pressé mais une chose pire que le stress l'avait envahit en quelques secondes. Et si Sano n'était pas allé se laver mais attendait plutôt de l'autre côté du shôji pour…l'espionner? Le brun se serait bien giflé de penser que son ami puisse ainsi le trahir mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr si ce n'est… À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la parois, l'entrouvrant légèrement afin d'observer s'il y avait belle et bien quelqu'un à côté….personne. Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle et Nagakura aurait très bien pu s'en tenir à cela si ce n'avait été d'un bruit d'eau se déversant qui attira son attention vers le puit.

À quelques mètres de là, avec pour seul éclairage la lueur de la lune, se trouvait Sanosuke, la tête renversé vers l'arrière, le sceau d'eau à moitié vidé sur ces longs cheveux roux plaqués contre son torse nu qui semblait scintiller de mille feux… Shinpachi referma brusquement la porte en proie à un grand étonnement. Était-ce le fait de voir Sano si peu vêtu ou bien le fait que ces hormones soient tellement à cran qu'un simple petit bout de peau parvenait à le mettre dans un état pareil. Lui qui s'était demandé comment il allait réussir à se stimuler en sachant que son compagnon pouvait se retrouver à tout moment dans la chambre, le voilà qui avait réglé son problème. Ou du moins…un de ces problèmes car le fait que ce soit la pensée de Sanosuke et non d'une jeune et jolie demoiselle qui avait particulièrement réveillé cette partie de son corps était, en soit, un gros problème.

Rejetant la faute sur ses hormones, Shinpachi ne se fit pas prier et profita de cette soudaine érection pour mettre un terme, il l'espérait grandement, à son trouble. Il s'allongea sur sa couche en fermant les yeux, sa main trouvant seul le chemin de son membre dressé. Une femme…il devait penser à une femme. Oui c'était ça le secret. Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs…bon d'accord il avait toujours préféré les rousses. Oui c'était ça. Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux…dorés? Oui ça venait. Petite poitrine…en fait, pas du tout si possible. Oui c'était bien. Oh oui c'était bon…

Le brun se mit à gémir de façon beaucoup plus prononcé que quelques minutes plus tôt, son membre palpitait dans sa main et l'abstinence des deux dernières semaines le rendait pour le moins précoce mais il n'avait pas encore atteint sa limite. Il reprit le cours de ses pensées; belle femme aux cheveux roux, yeux dorés et à la poitrine quasi absente…une taille fine…des hanches étroites…un ventre plat et musclé. Nagakura ouvrit subitement les yeux. Musclé? Non ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait n'est-ce pas? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que la femme de son fantasme ressemblait si soudainement à Harada-san? Un flash subit de la scène au bord de puit lui revint à l'esprit et c'est sans pouvoir se contrôler qu'il accéléra ses mouvements de poignet. Il voulut en finir au plus vite mais l'image flou semblait le narguer, cachant juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il désire s'y attarder et se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien là de…

'' Aahhh Sanooo.''

La main du roux s'était immobilisée après avoir silencieusement refermé la porte de la chambre. Il resta figé. Avait-il bien entendu Shinpachi gémir son nom? Un rapide coup d'œil à la couche de son ami lui confirma qu'il ne pouvait savoir qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre. Se faisant le plus silencieux possible, le lancier s'allongea sur son lit de fortune non sans constater qu'il semblait maintenant avoir, lui aussi, un problème…d'hormones!


	2. Alcool & Doutes

_Je tenais d'abord à remerciez celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, du coup, je me suis dit que même si je ne maîtrisais pas tout à fait le sujet, ça devait être quand même ps mal au vu des commentaires que j'ai eut^^ Surtout, si l'envie vous en reprends, ne vous gênez pas, d'ici là, Bonne Lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

_Alcool & Doutes_

Shinpachi ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le chant matinal des oiseaux gazouillants dans les branches basses des sakura et des arbres de soie qui prédominaient dans le jardin intérieur le fit sourire. Les rayons du soleil perçaient doucement le mur fin de sa chambre et s'il n'avait pas été certain de se faire surprendre par un frère d'arme, il serait bien sortir dehors complètement nu. Il lui sembla soudain ne pas avoir si bien dormi depuis une éternité, les deux longues semaines de marche qu'il avait du supporter avant de franchir les portes d'Aizu avait effrité non seulement son corps mais aussi son esprit. C'est avec un calme surprenant qu'il se leva silencieusement de sa couche, se rappelant au passage qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et s'apprêta à réveiller son compagnon quand…

'' Sano-san…''

Le nom avait été murmuré entre la crainte et le désespoir, et pour cause, l'endroit où il avait supposé que son ami s'allongerait pour la nuit, était complètement vide. Pas une seule trace de son passage… Avait-il rêvé? Sano avait-il trouvé un autre endroit où dormir? Impossible! Il était convaincu de l'avoir entendu s'affairer dans la chambre alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans un sommeil post-orgasmique. Mais peut-être était-ce cela? Dégoûté par son attitude, Harada avait peut-être tout simplement quitté sa chambre de peur qu'il ne lui demande quelque chose…mais quoi? Certain qu'il devait y avoir une explication, Shinpachi s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant avec lui que son wakisashi, et partit à la recherche de son compagnon.

'' Bon matin Nagakura-kun, le salua un grand homme brun qui sortait d'une des chambres de l'aile qu'ils partageaient.

- Bon matin Kondo-san, lui renvoya poliment Shinpachi en s'inclinant avant que son regard ne se fasse plus insistant. Vous n'auriez pas vu San-san par hasard?

- Il s'est levé très tôt ce matin et…, dit-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ne sortait-il pas justement de votre chambre?, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire devant la soudaine rougeur qui colora les joues de l'autre.

- Ce…ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…Kondo-san, il…

- Ce n'est pas grave Nagakura-kun, le coupa-t-il en souriant de plus belle devant son léger malaise. Je n'ai pas vu où il était allé, reprit-il un peu plus sérieusement, je suis désolé.''

Après un bref salue à son supérieur, Shinpachi reprit son chemin, se maudissant lui-même de son trouble grandissant dont il ne parvenait pas à connaître la cause. Que lui avait-il pris de bafouiller ainsi devant son Commandant? On aurait cru voir une jeune fille prise par surprise d'avoir vu en cachette son amant. Son amant? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là! Sano n'était pas son amant, ce n'était pas parce que, dans un moment de faiblesse dû à une trop grande tension sexuelle, il s'était imaginé une personne lui ressemblant qu'il le désirait lui. Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à cela? Il était simplement partit à la recherche du frère d'arme qui aurait encore dû se trouver dans sa chambre au moment de son réveil. Et puis, Hijikata-san n'avait-il pas dit hier soir que des espions ennemis avaient été infiltrés dans la ville? Harada était peut-être au prise avec l'un d'eux à l'heure qu'il était donc son inquiétude de ne pas le trouver était fondée, du moins…pour lui en tout cas.

Plus il approchait de la partie centrale du temple, plus le sang battait à ses tempes. Pourquoi, bon sang, ne le trouvait-il pas? On ne pouvait pas, en à peine deux heures, disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace. Un éclat de rire familier le fit s'immobiliser et rebrousser chemin; cette voix, ce velouté ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, celle qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Dans un coin reculé d'une pièce commune, heureusement peu bondée, Sanosuke riait aux éclats en compagnie d'Heisuke. Pas un instant, Shinpachi ne songea à regarder qui se trouvait autour et se dirigea à grands vers son ami, le visage crispé par la contrariété.

'' Non mais ça va pas la tête?, l'apostropha-t-il alors que le grand roux le regardait avec un œil suspicieux.

- Hein?, fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre avant qu'une véritable furie ne se transforme devant lui.

- Pas déjà content de me fausser compagnie au réveil, tu pars sans rien dire, sans un mot en emportant toute trace de vie avec toi!, s'énerva soudain le brun.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit à nouveau et fit retomber d'un coup toute la pression qui avait jusque là envahit l'homme aux yeux bleus. Il se rendit enfin compte du spectacle pitoyable qu'il donnait en adoptant une attitude si puérile. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'un vieux couple se disputant pour des bêtises? Heizuke se moqua bien de ces deux partenaires et au vu de la lueur d'amusement qui miroitait dans le regard du rouquin, la scène le faisait aussi bien rire.

-Vois-tu, mon cher Shinpachi, certain d'entre nous n'ont pas le loisir de dormir jusqu'à tard car il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la patrouille n'est-ce pas, le piqua un peu Harada avec un grand sourire.

- Oh la patrouille!, fit Shinpachi. C'était ce matin?

- Pour moi oui, répondit le plus grand.

- Je dois y aller après le dîné, annonça alors le plus jeune du trio.

- Et moi…je crois que je vais devoir chercher Saito-san qui garde toujours les ordres d'Hijikata-san sur lui n'est-ce pas?, demanda à nouveau Nagakura.

- Après le souper.

- Hein?, répondit très intelligemment le brun.

- Ton tour de garde sera après le souper, reprit Sano.

- Comment tu le sais, demanda alors son camarade soupçonneux.

Le silence lui répondit et Shinpachi ne s'en trouva que davantage troublé. Pourquoi Sano connaissait-il son horaire de garde? Lui portait-il un intérêt particulier? Il se serait bien frappé d'avoir eut une telle pensée si seulement il avait été seul. Par tous les diables, que lui prenait-il ce matin? D'abord insinuer que Sano était son amant devant Kondo-san et là, penser qu'il pouvait avoir un intérêt quelconque pour lui? Non mais franchement, il avait besoin d'un bon coup sur la tête ce matin.

- Puisque l'interdiction de sortie est levée, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller s'amuser un peu ce soir, non?

- AHAHAHAH, s'esclaffa soudain le brun en ne récoltant que des regards ahuris de la part des deux autres. Toute cette histoire, reprit-il plus calmement, pour m'inviter à sortir. Je suis flatté Sano-san.''

L'incompréhension qui se lisait sur leurs visages n'en était qu'encore plus drôle et Shinpachi dû se faire violence pour ne pas à nouveau éclater de rire. Au lieu de quoi, il entraîna ses amis à sa suite vers la salle commune où le repas du matin allait être servi sous peu. Chizuru seule assurait le service et ses premières attentions furent, bien entendu, pour les hauts dirigeants du groupe; Kondo et Hijikata. Voyant cela, Shinpachi ne résista pas à la tentation de charrier son supérieur.

'' Vous devriez prendre garde, Hijikata-san à ce que Kondo-san ne s'habitue pas trop à recevoir de telles attentions de la part de votre tendre moitié, il pourrait lui aussi vouloir une petite femme à ses soins, lança-t-il à la ronde en récoltant bien entendu quelques rires de la part de ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille.

Hijikata en échappa ses baguettes alors que Sôji semblait virer au rouge sous l'insulte camouflée; qui de mieux que lui pourrait prendre son de son précieux maître? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme alors qu'il l'avait lui! Kondo, pour sa part, éclata d'un rire franc en tapotant affectueusement l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

- Je devrais t'interdire de manger pour un tel affront Nagakura, siffla-t-il en omettant volontairement tout suffixe, signe évident de sa colère contenu.

- Le Vice-Commandant dans sa grande colère a peut-être oublié que les valeureux guerriers doivent se nourrir s'ils souhaitent mener à bien leur mission, aussi, serait-il peut-être plus judicieux de le priver de sortie, murmura sournoisement Saito, assis à sa gauche.

- Allons Hajime-kun, intervint Kondo. Je crois bien que Nagakura-kun aurait eut raison si je ne prenais pas davantage Chizuru-chan comme ma fille et si je n'avais pas eut à mon service quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué que Sôji, déclara-t-il en ne manquant pas le regard fier que lui adressa son élève. De plus, je crois que nos hommes ont bien mérité de prendre un peu de bon temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je deviens si tous mes ordres sont discutés de cette façon, maugréa Hijikata avant de replonger le nez dans son bol de riz.''

L'heure du repas tira à sa fin et les hommes repartirent l'un après l'autre à diverses occupations; certains partirent patrouiller alors que d'autres s'entraînaient sous l'œil vigilent de Saito. La journée se déroula sans autre incident majeur et vint l'heure du dîner qui se déroula, cette fois-ci, avec beaucoup plus de calme que le déjeuner. Il faisait bon vivre lorsqu'on avait un toit sur la tête et un plancher sec où s'asseoir, peu à peu, les tourments du long voyage effectué pour se rendre au village s'effaçaient dans l'esprit du Shinsengumi. Une fois le repas terminé, tous retournèrent à leurs précédentes occupations et Shinpachi se permit de retenir un peu plus longtemps ces deux amis.

'' Oy Sano-san, appela le brun alors que son compagnon se dirigeait vers la sortie. On amène Heizuke-kun avec nous ce soir?

- Bien sur, renchérit l'interpellé. Sur qui d'autre pourrions-nous compter pour nous casser les oreilles avec l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, réplique Heizuke. Que je ne sers qu'à vous casser les oreilles?

Les fous rires retenus de ces deux compères ne passèrent pas inaperçus et le jeune homme brun fit la moue devant leurs airs hilares.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas vraiment, répondit Sano en étreignant ces épaules en une accolade fraternelle. Ce soir, plus de privation, que du plaisir et du bon temps ça nous fera du bien, continua-t-il en lâchant prise sur le plus jeune.''

Ce dernier rejoignit quelques instants plus tard les hommes qui constituaient son équipe de patrouille et ces frères d'arme le regardèrent partirent en souriant; c'est qu'il avait rapidement grandit ce petit bout d'homme et même s'il restait le plus gamin d'entre tous, il se montrait parfois sous un jour que peu lui connaissait, celui de l'homme, le vrai. Celui-là même qui est prêt, quelque soit la situation, à se sacrifier pour le nom qu'il porte avec honneur, celui su Shinsengumi.

Décidant de surveiller les travaux de réparation de sa chambre, et d'aider si le besoin était, Sanosuke s'y dirigea, son éternel compagnon sur les talons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir la pièce dans le même état que la veille si ce n'était l'eau du plancher qui avait disparue. Intrigués par un tel manquement à la parole de leur supérieur, les deux hommes partirent à la recherche du principal concerné, sachant très bien qu'il ne travaillerait pas encore dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il était. Ils le trouvèrent dans un petit salon en compagnie de Kondo et Itô à qui Chizuru desservait le thé. En apercevant les nouveaux venus, l'homme sournois ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au Vice-Commandant qu'il semblait bien en demande pour le peu de reconnaissance dont il faisait preuve à ses hommes et d'éclipsa en ayant à peine salué.

'' Harada-kun, Nagakura-kun, les salua Kondo. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

- Je souhaitais simplement demander à Hijikata-san les raisons pour lesquelles les ouvriers n'ont pu se rendre à ma chambre pour y réparer le mur endommagé par la tempête d'hier soir, répondit le roux en se relevant après l'avoir salué.

- J'en suis désolé Harada-san, le message n'a pas du se rendre jusqu'aux hommes du village…peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais trop occupé avec, comment avez-vous dit Nagakura-san?, ma tendre moitié? Dans la mesure où vous avez pu convenablement dormir à deux dans une seule pièce, je ne vois pas pourquoi, pour une nuit de plus, sera serait impossible, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien entendu, Hijikata-san, répondit Sano en le saluant à nouveau, entraînant un brun rougissant à ses côtés.

Conscient qu'il était le seul et unique responsable du châtiment de son ami, Shinpachi bafouilla quelques mots en guise d'excuses alors que son compagnon éclatait de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Shinpat-san, ce ne sera pas la première fois et bourré comme on risque de l'être, il n'y aura aucune différence à d'habitude, rigola-t-il en l'amenant à l'extérieur pour s'entraîner un peu avec les recrues.''

Après l'heure du souper, ce fut au tour de Shinpachi de partir en patrouille avec ces hommes et ne se fit pas prier, certain que plus tôt il partait, plus tôt il reviendrait pour sa soirée en ville. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'il trouva que le temps semblait s'éterniser et il fut très heureux lorsqu'il croisa la patrouille qui prenait le relais après la sienne. Il salua à peine ses hommes avant de se rendre au temple où l'attendait certainement Sano et Heizuke. Ce dernier se permit même de le charrier avec le fait qu'il se faisait vieux et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était en retard, il n'avait plus, selon lui, la vigueur de la jeunesse.

Ils entrèrent dans un des nombreux salons de thé de l'endroit qui, à la tombé de la nuit, se transformait peu à peu en petit bordel pincé. Une table et trois chaises plus tard, ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième bouteille de sake quand Shinpachi commença à grouiller sur sa chaise. Un coup d'œil aurait suffit à quiconque pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette mais ces deux amis étaient bien trop occupés à faire la fête pour s'en rendre compte.

'' Dis-moi Sano-san, n'en auras-tu pas un jour assez de tout ça, demanda soudain Nagakura la voix un brin éraillée.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles, demanda à son tour son ami en vidant sa coupe de sake.

- De ça, dit le brun en désignant la coupe puis avec un geste vague à l'ensemble de la salle. De tout ça.

- Quoi? Le sake? L'amusement? Les femmes?

- Précisément, insista-t-il, les femmes!

- Shinpat-san fait dans le mélodrame, rigola Heizuke déjà plus qu'éméché. Qui pourrait bien se passer de femmes?

- Si tu me demande ça c'est que tu dois t'être questionné. Toi, tu en as assez? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shinpachi? Un coup qui a mal tourné?, demanda-t-il en enlaçant les épaules de son ami pour l'approcher de lui. Ou est-ce que tu as soudainement envie de te faire dominer, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.''

La situation était on ne peut plus étrange pour quiconque regardait et connaissait les deux hommes; Sano saisissant son compagnon par les épaules, son visage tout près du sien et leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Un certain malaise semblait s'être emparé du brun au moment où son corps s'était brusquement rapproché de celui de son ami et si son visage n'avait pas déjà été rougi par l'alcool, on aurait très bien pu voir son trouble. Une bouteille renversée sur la table basse où ils se tenaient assis rapporta l'attention des deux autres sur Heizuke qui se bidonnait d'une blague qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent mais la chaleur qui habitait désormais les reins de Shinpachi ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller pour autant. Ils burent une autre bouteille avant de décider de rentrer au Q.G, cette fois, pas tellement en retard sur l'heure du couvre-feu. Le trio ne fit toutefois pas dans la discrétion lorsqu'il franchit la porte du temple à rire aux éclats alors que tous s'étaient installés pour la nuit. Heizuke fut largué dans sa chambre avant que les deux autres ne poursuivent leur route jusqu'à l'aile qu'ils partageaient à six, à l'autre bout du temple. Malgré leur état d'ébriété assez avancée, une chose semblait avoir été enregistrée assez profondément dans l'esprit des deux hommes; ils dormaient dans la même chambre ce soir.

'' Dis Shinpat-san tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu disais ne plus vouloir de femme, demanda Sano alors qu'il se défaisait tant bien que mal de ses habits de la journée pour enfiler ses vêtements de nuit.

- Je sais pas, répondit le brun en se tournant vers son ami avant de se figer.

Le rouquin lui faisait face, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon dont les courroies avaient été desserrées, et s'approcha de lui à pas lents. Pourquoi, bon sang, son corps refusait-il de lui obéir? Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est se régaler de la vision sublime que lui offrait son partenaire. Il sentit quelque en lui s'animer brusquement et une chaleur familière l'envahit peu à peu.

- Je sais pourtant quelque chose, reprit le lancier avant de s'immobiliser à quelques pas de l'autre, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu dois certainement vouloir te faire dominer pour avoir murmurer mon nom la nuit dernière…

L'étincelle due au sake sembla soudain avoir disparu de son regard et Shinpachi déglutit difficilement à l'idée que son secret avait été mis à nu. Oui, la veille, en se libérant de la tension accumulée au court du trop long voyage, il s'était imaginé, volontairement ou non, une personne en tous points conformer à celle qui se trouvait désormais devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, pas plus que cette étrange envie qui le travaillait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- J'aimerais…essayer, murmura-t-il en priant de toutes ces forces qu'il ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain.

Sano le regarda, un instant étonné, avant que ses yeux ne s'allument d'une lueur étrangement fiévreuse. Il profita de l'effet que sa petite tenue avait sur Shinpachi pour franchir le dernier pas qui les séparait et se pencha lentement sur son visage, s'arrêtant au moment où leurs nez se touchèrent.

- Tu vas avoir mal, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut tout de même douce. Il est encore temps d'arrêter.

- Je suis un homme, répondit le brun en se demandant bien où il puisait encore la force de pouvoir parler si clairement. La douleur ne me fait pas peur et je ne reculerai pas.

- Alors embrasse-moi au lieu de causer, répliqua Sano un brin moqueur.''

Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Les lèvres de Sano étaient…KamiSama qu'elles étaient délicieuses. Léger mélange de sake ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée et d'un parfum musqué mais loin d'être désagréable, elles avaient douces et pleines et…Shinpachi cessa d'un coup de penser, une main s'était lentement glissée jusqu'à sa nuque pour y caresser la racine de ses cheveux, lui procurant ainsi un long frisson qui descendit jusqu'à ses reins. Il se détacha à regret de son compagnon, le souffle coupé, les yeux hagards et le corps en ébullition. Sanosuke devait certainement se trouver dans le même état que lui à en juger par la déformation très prononcée de son pantalon de nuit et Shinpachi se surprit à sourire bêtement en se disant que ce serait sa première fois…avec un homme du moins.

'' Tu pourrais commencer par te déshabiller Shinpachi, déclara l'autre qui avait sans doute sentit son trouble face à la situation.

- C'est que…je sais pas trop comment faire, répondit le brun.''

Il parlait bien entendu des méthodes à adopter face à une telle situation mais il sembla le seul à comprendre le sens de sa phrase car Sano eut un fou rire mal camouflé avant d'ouvrir en grand les pans de sa veste sans manche pour l'en débarrasser. Ses mains coururent un instant sur la peau frissonnante des bras de son ami pour finalement lui retirer son fameux chandail mauve ouvert jusqu'au nombril. Cette fois, il s'attarda plus longtemps sur le torse de Shinpachi en se demandant bien comment il avait fait, tous ces mois durant pour ignorer une telle beauté. Il n'avait rien d'accrocheur comme Saito et ces grands airs ou encore Sôji et sa délicatesse non…c'était quelque chose, oui quelque chose de sauvage dans son regard. La façon même dont lui parlait son corps à cet instant précis relevait davantage de la bestialité que de toute autre chose et ce regard le brûlait, oui il le consumait littéralement sur place. Surtout, continuer ce qu'il faisait, ne pas trop s'attarder à ce regard d'un bleu profond qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il se saisit alors de la ceinture qui retenait fermement le pantalon de son futur amant et fit lentement descendre le tout au sol. Le petit sourire qui corna alors les lèvres de Sanosuke montra à Nagakura qu'il devait apprécier ce qu'il voyait, par conséquent, lui, nu…ou était-ce son érection douloureuse qui pointait fièrement vers le ciel? Il opta pour le deuxième choix lorsqu'il vit son compagnon s'agenouiller devant lui et avancer une main légèrement tremblante vers cette zone particulière de son corps. Une chose toutefois lui parut très clair, au vu du nombre indéterminable de verre de sake qu'il avait avalé ce soir, il se doutait bien que dans moins d'une heure il lui serait désormais incapable de se tenir debout et encore moins éveillé. Aussi, c'est avec regret et appréhension qu'il arrêta l'élan du rouquin.

'' Pas de ça, dit-il en agrippant doucement son poignet et en l'incitant à se relever. Fais-le maintenant.

- Tu es sur?, demanda l'autre visiblement incertain de vouloir continuer.

- Oui. Sano prends-moi…je peux plus attendre, supplia-t-il avant d'embrasser goulûment les lèvres du lancier en se pressant contre son corps.''

Celui-ci poussa gentiment le brun jusqu'à la couche, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, et s'accroupit en même temps que lui pour finalement s'allonger à ses côtés. Il tenta une dernière fois de prendre en main le membre de Shinpachi mais le regard impatient et suppliant qu'il rencontra l'en dissuada. Il lui ferait mal c'était assuré mais aussi douloureuse soit-elle, il devait respecter sa parole et donc abréger les préliminaires. Une chose lui semblait pourtant inévitable pour minimiser les souffrances de son camarade, il détourna donc son attention en l'embrassant fougueusement alors que sa main glissait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses fesses. Un gémissement lui parvint lorsque sa main frôla le sexe tendu et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que c'était lui et lui seul qui lui procurait un tel effet.

Le rouquin fit jouer un moment ses doigts le long de la verge avant de descendre plus bas pour y titiller l'entrée de son intimité. Sous les grognements de Shinpachi, il accéléra la chose et le pénétra lentement du bout du doigt mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer un peu plus, une main saisit la sienne pour la retirer. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens.

'' T'es malade!, s'exclama Sano. Si tu refuses ça tu auras vraiment mal!, insista-t-il.

- À toi de me couvrir pour demain. Trouve une excuse pour Hijikata-san, rigola le brun avant de se redresser un peu pour caresser l'entrejambe de son partenaire à travers le tissu de son pantalon de nuit. Pour l'instant, reprit-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir, tout ce que je veux c'est toi.''

Était-ce la voix, le regard brûlant de désir, le corps nu à ses côtés ou le fait que ce soit bien Shinpachi Nagakura qui venait de lui dire qu'il ne désirait que lui… Sanosuke eut un frissonnement d'excitation et retira sans plus attendre son dernier vêtement. Une fois fait, il s'allongea doucement sur le corps de son ami, prenant bien soin de ne pas le faire suffoquer sous son poids et entama un simple roulement de bassin qui fit se frotter leur membre respectif. De gémissements de plus en plus prononcés fusaient maintenant de la bouche entrouverte du brun qui du, une fois de plus, prendre son mal en patience. Pourquoi le faisait-il languir de la sorte? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était complètement sous l'effet du sake et qu'il risquait d'un moment à l'autre de plonger dans un sommeil forcé? Et pourquoi, bon sang!, était-ce si bon de le sentir tout contre lui?

Il bougea lui aussi des hanches, faisant se rencontrer encore plus leur érection alors qu'il relevait ses jambes d'instinct pour mieux se présenter à son amant. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire devant l'impatience de Shinpachi et ne désirant pas le torturer plus longtemps, mouilla excessivement ses doigts pour s'assurer d'avoir un minimum de lubrification lors de la pénétration. Il se présenta là où il le fallait et respira profondément, scrutant les traits anxieux du visage sous lui avant de pousser doucement. Nagakura se raidit; il n'était pas encore entré mais le simple fait de le sentir appuyer contre lui était en soit assez déplaisant mais il était un homme non? Il l'avait dit alors il devait le faire, un samouraï ne revenait pas sur sa parole et la respectait coûte que coûte.

Sano du lire la détermination dans ces yeux car il continua doucement sa poussée jusqu'à sentir le bout de son membre en lui. Si étroit…si chaud…si seulement il pouvait se détendre un peu se serait plus agréable pour leur deux. Agissant par réflexe, le roux parcourut le corps offert à lui du bout des doigts, tentant par la même occasion de détourner l'attention de sa victime sur ses caresses et non sur la douleur. Il du toutefois se rendre à l'évidence, la souffrance qui déformait les traits de Shinpachi ne semblait pas diminuer avec le temps au contraire… Il n'y avait plus qu'une option.

'' Vas-y…d'un coup, murmura Nagakura qui avait lu dans ces pensées.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répondit tout aussi doucement son amant en caressant sa joue.

- C'est trop tard maintenant…fais-le Sano!''

Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'exécuta, poussant d'un long et seul mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre pour lui. Le cri de douleur qui franchit alors les lèvres de Shinpachi le fit frissonner d'horreur à l'idée que ce soit lui le responsable d'un tel mal. Haletant, il resta immobile un long moment, ses yeux cherchant ceux brûlants de larmes du brun qui ne cacha rien de son état. Le temps parut s'arrêter; la douleur de l'intrusion, la présence dérangeante, le corps de Sano contre le sien, sa peau, son souffle sur ses lèvres, ces mains caressantes et ces yeux. Deux ambres dorés où se reflétaient ce miroitement cette étrange chose dans laquelle il se perdit un instant qui lui sembla éternité, qui l'apaisa lentement jusqu'à lui faire reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Il devait bouger, maintenant!

Alors, dans un effort surhumain pour combattre la douleur, la fatigue et l'alcool qui voyageait encore dans son sang, Shinpachi replia ses jambes sur lui, rapprochant à l'aide d'une pression le corps qui le dominait, et souleva lentement ses hanches pour approfondir un peu plus le contact. Un cri fusa de sa gorge au moment où son corps se cambrait pour encore mieux ressentir…quoi? Le brun ignorait ce que c'était mais cette simple sensation parvenait à lui faire oublier la douleur, ce point enfouit en lui…c'était tout simplement divin. Sano se mit en mouvement, d'abord très lentement pour que le corps de son amant puisse s'habituer à lui puis, au bout de quelques minutes, un peu plus vite. Les gémissements qui lui répondirent alors l'encouragèrent à continuer son va-et-vient et ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches courtes de celui à qui il faisait découvrir ces plaisirs.

L'ondulation de ses hanches se fit de plus en plus prononcée tout comme les plaintes à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur de Shinpachi qui ne cessait pourtant pas de l'embrasser. Ces mains avaient depuis longtemps trouvé le chemin de son dos qui subissait courageusement les empoignades et les griffures alors que les siennes se contentaient de lui caresser le visage, doucement, passionnément comme il aurait aimé lui faire l'amour ce soir-là. Au lieux de quoi, il le baisait, tout simplement et malgré le terme pour le moins sale, il n'en était pas autrement car on ne pouvait vraiment faire l'acte que lorsque les deux personnes étaient consentantes et pas à moitié morte par l'alcool. Sanosuke accéléra la cadence, il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension dans son membre et il devait écourter la chose pour ne pas non plus que les gémissements trop sonores de son amant ne viennent à réveiller tout le Q.G.

Il plongea une dernière fois, accompagnant sa poussée d'un râle crispé avant qu'il ne se vide en même temps que Shinpachi. Celui-ci jouit violemment, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par le fait que c'était un homme, un frère d'arme de surcroît, qui lui avait permis un telle jouissance et c'est le regard brumeux et les yeux mi-clos qu'il embrassa une dernière fois Sano avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	3. Jalousie et Regrets - Partie 1

**Bien mieux à deux**

**Chapitre 3**

_Jalousie et Regrets_

La lumière...trop vive…pourquoi le soleil n'était-il pas encore couché, ou juste, mois éblouissant derrière ses paupières closes ? Sanosoke se questionnait sur ce fait alors que le chant des oiseaux du jardin intérieur lui parvint l'instant d'après comme un rappel indéniable de l'heure qu'il était vraiment; beaucoup trop tard pour ne pas avoir été réveillé plus tôt. Sa tête se tourna légèrement sur le côté, dans un lent mouvement comme s'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation à son propre corps et constata avec effarement que la couche qui aurait dû recueillir son frère d'arme était complètement vide ! Une légère panique le pris soudain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se relève et finisse par s'asseoir, calmant de son mieux les battements effrénés de son cœur pour se souvenir des derniers évènements de la veille. Après la vague brûlante qui l'avait terrassée, Sano s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit, assurant ainsi un repos plus calme à son compagnon malgré ses demandes grommelées pour qu'il reste avec lui et ses bras tentant de le retenir à ses côtés. Seulement voilà, son absence au matin lui laissait une drôle d'impression, comme l'amant indésirable devant quitter le lit du péché avant le retour du véritable promis, la différence ici étant que Shinpachi n'ayant pas de relation stable, le lancier se sentait encore plus étranger à tout cela et une amertume particulièrement désagréable le saisit soudain.

Loin de vouloir garder ce souvenir de sa dernière nuit, surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à être pessimiste pour si peu, le samourai se leva en baillant, préférant profiter de la belle matinée pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant le repas du matin et son tour de garde en ville. Il coulissa lentement la porte du jardin, constatant que les ouvriers se mettaient déjà en place pour réparer les dégâts d'il y avait deux jours et fouilla l'endroit du regard, constatant qu'il cherchait inconsciemment toutes traces pouvant êtes laissées par son compagnon. Un peu irriter par ce fait, quoi que pas vraiment dérangé mais surtout curieux de son propre comportement, ses pas le menèrent plutôt vers les salles communes où, sans aucun doute, il trouverait Shinpachi…ou plutôt, là où il pourrait avant tout manger un petit quelque chose voilà !

La pièce semblait assez animé et c'est avec l'esquisse d'un petit sourire qu'il y entra, découvrant une scène pour le moins surprenante, à savoir, Chizuru se retrouvant presque à cheval sur Hijikata, un linge doux à la main et tentant vraisemblablement d'essuyer son kimono. Un coup d'œil au reste de la scène lui apprit que la jeune femme avait fait une maladresse, certainement involontaire si l'on connaissait l'admiration démesurée que portait la petite au vice-commandant du groupe, et qui avait fait se renverser une quantité abondante de thé fraîchement infusé sur le démon. Ce dernier qui ne pouvait que rougir – de gêne ou de douleur ? – face à la réaction subite qu'avait eu sa jeune protégée de vouloir réparer les dégâts. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui accrocha le regard du rouquin mais plutôt un grand brun, assis en retrait avec Heisuke et qui se bidonnait sans même lui accorder un regard, à croire qu'il était devenu invisible aux yeux de tous…

**« Ahum… »**

Pour une entrée remarquée, ce le fut car tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, certains plus insistant comme ceux d'Hijikata, peut-être demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait pour se démarqué des autres mais les ambres du lancier s'étaient déjà tournées vers les émeraudes de celui qu'il cherchait depuis le matin, les effleurant seulement en lui laissant de nouveau cette impression frustrante et incomprise d'être tout bonnement ignoré alors...qu'ils avaient couché ensemble !

**« Bah alors…t'en fais une tête ! Viens t'asseoir ! Tu mangeras pas debout quand même,** s'étonna Sinpachi en désignant le tatami qu'Heisuke venait de libérer expressément pour lui. »

Sano força un sourire qui pris plus l'aspect d'une moue, pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si mal à l'aise de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Surtout qu'il avait ce point au cœur de le voir sourire au plus jeune de leur frère en rigolant de ses blagues. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas attendu pour prendre du bon temps ? Oui, il avait certainement l'air d'un gamin à raisonner ainsi mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui, il ne comprenait pas son propre comportement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette réticence sournoise face au brun qui le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude. Tiens, c'est maintenant qu'il se fait du souci pour lui ? Et alors, ce matin quand il avait cru pouvoir le trouver dans le lit d'à côté, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

**« Harada-san ? »**

Une voix, douce et aussi légèrement inquiète lui fit relever la tête, reprendre un focus sur la situation présente et découvrir le visage crispé de Chizuru qui s'était approché de lui, un plateau à déjeuner encore intact dans les mains qu'elle lui tendait gentiment.

**« Vous devriez manger, vous êtes bien pâle ce matin. »**

Bien que surpris, il ne releva pas le commentaire et se pencha plutôt sur le plateau en remerciant la douce jeune femme d'un mouvement de tête. À ses côtés, Shinpachi n'avait jamais semblé si silencieux de toute sa vie et mangeait sans grand appétit, jouant davantage avec son riz qu'il pouvait le porter à sa bouche, surprenant encore plus Chizuru qui les dévisagea un bref instant avant de se retirer. Tous avaient sans doute remarqué l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait enter les deux car un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce et chacun plongea le nez dans son assiette, assez pour que Sanosuke ne se lève après un instant en s'excusant à tout le monde.

**« Vous m'excuserez, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit…**

**- Tu veux peut-être donner ton tour de garde pour te reposer**, demanda le président, le trouvant tout aussi pâle et avec mauvaise mine.

**- Non ! Non ça va aller,** s'empressa-t-il de reprendre alors que les prochains mots passaient difficilement dans sa gorge. **Juste une mauvaise nuit… »**

À sa droite, Shinpachi s'étouffa avec une bouchée de riz, faisant éclater de rire Heisuke alors que Sano rentrait plutôt la tête dans les épaules, subtil, mais qui ne sembla pas échapper à Hijikata qui fronça les sourcils en replongeant le nez dans son bol à déjeuner. Aucun des deux concernés ne le vit mais le rouquin ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce en y laissant son plateau, choisissant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aider les ouvriers à réparer la brèche. Ils y travaillèrent une bonne partie de l'avant-midi et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois le soleil à son zénith pour le repas de mi-journée, du moins, c'est ce que Sanosuke cru jusqu'à ce qu'Heizuke ne fasse son apparition à la porte de sa chambre, légèrement essoufflé.

**« Sano-san…tu es là ! Ils t'attendent…pour le tour de garde…**

**- Ah…et pourquoi c'est toi qui me le dit ?,** demanda-t-il, faisant inconsciemment référence au fait que c'est Nagakura qui venait généralement le renseigner sur son horaire de la journée.

**- Shinpat'-san a terminé depuis une heure, il a dit qu'il mangerait en ville mais…je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »**

Un sourcillement, très léger, un tic pour ainsi dire mais qui indiqua bien à Heisuke que quelque chose n'allait pas et qui finit bien par l'inquiéter à la vue de la mine soudain sérieuse de son compagnon. Si quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux-là…ce devait être assez grave. Le plus jeune baissa la tête, reconnaissant qu'il se mêlait peut-être de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter de voir ces deux grands amis avoir un froid ? Il allait s'excuser avec l'intention de se retirer, le laissant se préparer pour son tour de garde quand Sano s'exprima d'une voix quelque peu…enrouée ?

**« C'est rien…juste un petit différent. »**

Si seulement il savait… Mais cela sembla convaincre Heisuke qui le laissa tranquille et un soupir lourd lui échappa au moment où il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la pièce, les ouvriers ayant quitté pour le dîné. Que faisait Shinpachi en ville ? Bien sur Heisuke avait dit qu'il mangeait mais Sano le connaissait mieux que cela, préférant dépenser en boisson plutôt qu'en nourriture et qui refuserait un repas préparé par Chizuru ? À moins qu'il n'ait…un rendez-vous ? Cette pensée le figea sur place un instant avant qu'il n'éclate tout bonnement de rire. Non mais ! Quelle tête il faisait ce matin pour si peu. C'était tant mieux pour lui s'il parvenait enfin à se faire remarquer de ces dames, il devait être fier de lui et lui aurait du l'être aussi depuis le temps qu'il lui rabâchait les oreilles sur sa soi-disant popularité… Alors pourquoi à l'instant il était tout crispé, les poings fermés et la mâchoire serrée ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, serait-ce le souvenir de la nuit dernière…

_Le corps de Shinpachi sous le sien, vivant mais vibrant d'une douleur qui marquerait à jamais ses chairs…sa peau moite de sueur et d'envie, ses mains dans son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau… son regard brumeux par l'alcool et les larmes, le suppliant de continuer, sa voix apaisante quoi que légèrement tendue…ses gémissements, son plaisir apparent…_

Seulement apparent, ne pu s'empêcher de penser amèrement Harada car s'il en avait été autrement ne lui aurait-il pas au moins dit bonjour ? Ou même porté un simple regard Au lieu de quoi, rien du tout. Et lui alors, avait-il le droit de ressentir ces choses pour lui ? Cette chaleur envahissante au souvenir de ce qui s'était produit, pourquoi refusait-elle de le quitter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas regarder Shinpachi comme tous les autres jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, et trop peu de temps pour en trouver car ces hommes l'attendaient pour la patrouille et il ne devait pas leur fausser compagnie sous peine de devoir s'expliquer à Hijikata en personne et franchement, il préférait éviter.

Il gagne le point de ralliement quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas vraiment à se changer puisque ses rares vêtements avaient subis la colère de l'orage qui avait dévasté sa chambre deux jours plus tôt, et prit la tête de son petit groupe de patrouille. Le rouquin pressa inconsciemment le pas, secrètement impatient de parcourir les rues marchandes dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir son compagnon déserteur. Ses hommes remarquèrent sans mal son manque d'attention car il renversa un passant à deux reprises sans même avoir anticipé la collision, chose surprenante pour cet homme qui allait sans cesse aux devants des accidents. Lorsqu'il donna enfin l'ordre d'arrêt, tous soupirèrent de soulagement, lui-même étant assez à fleur de peau jusqu'à ce qu'un rire familier n'attire son attention vers un petit salon de thé où une tête brune reconnaissable d'entre mile se faisait gentiment servir par une belle jeune femme. Un juron sonore lui échappait l'instant d'après, faisant se retourner la tête de quelques-uns de ses hommes qui cherchèrent du regard le coupable de sa mauvaise humeur…sans le trouver bien évidemment. Qui se serait douté que leur capitaine se trouvait en pleine crise de jalousie face à une simple serveuse qui ne faisait sans doute rien de plus que son travail...

Les faits étaient pourtant là, Sanosuke ordonna à ses hommes de reprendre la patrouille alors que lui-même resterait sur place pour 'assurer l'ordre et la sécurité'…surtout celle de la personne de l'autre côté de la rue, à savoir, Shinpachi. Le lancier attendit le départ des guerriers du Shinsengumi pour se trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards mais qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de garder un œil sur son compagnon. Sur sa droite, une marchande s'échinait à empiler des caisses de fruits dont l'équilibre précaire menaçait de tout faire s'effondrer. Quel meilleur couvert que celui d'un stand de fruits et légumes, le Capitaine n'hésita pas un instant pour lui proposer son aide qu'elle accepta – non sans quelques rougeurs – pour retourner s'occuper de clients visiblement pointilleux. Une fois les caisses empilées, le rouquin pris place sur l'une d'elle, observant à la dérobée les faits et gestes de son inconsciente victime. Ce sourire, son regard qu'il ne semblait offrir qu'à la serveuse seule –et qui était bien loin d'être indifférente – ces grands yeux pétillants, le contact léger de sa main sur la sienne… Il se maudit intérieurement. Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire, ou plutôt, pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car une partie de ses hommes revenaient déjà et se faire surprendre à rêvasser n'était pas pour dorer son image. Au lieu de quoi, il alla à leur rencontre et dû bien être obligé de laisser derrière ses tourments, rentrant plutôt au bercail en se promettant de guetter l'arrivée du retardataire. Pourtant le destin en choisi autrement et il se retrouva de corvée à devoir nettoyer l'aile dans laquelle logeait la majorité des hommes. La journée avait rapidement défilée, le soleil suivant son éternelle course vers l'horizon était venu l'embraser de multiples éclats rougeoyants alors que les membres du Shinsengumi affluaient lentement vers les pièces de repas, notamment la plus grande où Kondo et Hijilata prenaient place. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, Saito et Soji furent les premiers en place, chacun près de leur dirigeant préféré, silencieux et attendant patiemment la venue de leur assiettée. Sanosuke les rejoignit rapidement, passant par les cuisines où Chizuru s'affairait avec entrain à peaufiner ce qui mijotait dans la marmite et allait s'y installer quand l'absence de son compagnon de toujours se fit remarquer. Un coup d'œil à la ronde confirma sa pensée que Shinpachi n'était pas de la partie et il se dirigea vers les plus hauts gradés comme pour l'entendre clairement dire, avoir une excuse plus valable que celle que son pauvre esprit s'amusait à monter pour le torturer. Peut-être refuserait-il désormais de partager son repas avec lui ?

**« Kondo-san,** le salua-t-il d'abord avant de se tourner vers Hijikata pour rendre la même politesse. **Vous n'auriez pas vu Shinpachi ?**

**- Non…pas depuis ce matin,** répondit Kondo qui ne pu camoufler sa surprise d'une telle demande venant du soi-disant inséparable du recherché.

**- Ce n'est pas le premier repas où il nous fausse compagnie d'ailleurs,** intervint Hijikata en posant son regard sévère sur le lancier. **Il a des ennuis ? »**

Nagakura ne su quoi répondre, lui-même ignorant la réponse à cette question, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice de sa part – si ç'en était un – depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensembles ! Rendre la chose banale, voilà ce qu'il fallait, éviter d'éveiller les soupçons en ramenant le tout par une petite blague de rien du tout. Il s'y préparait quand Hijikata reprit la parole.

**« Il est distant depuis quelques temps**, l'accusa-t-il avec raison, **retrouves-le et règle ça avant que le doute ne gagne les rangs, nos hommes n'ont pas besoin de constater que leurs Capitaines se chamaillent entre eux en plus de faire front ! »**

Sa voix avait monté mais Sanosuke savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui, ni même contre Shinpachi. Le grand démon, derrière son masque, se faisait du soucis et rien n'était plus naturel selon lui c'es pourquoi il acquiesça silencieusement en se retirant. Il allait prendre sa cape pour se couvrir de la fraîcheur du soir quand une ombre dans les jardins intérieurs attira son attention et il prit aussitôt le chemin inverse pour la suivre…jusqu'aux porte du quartier général. Certain maintenant de connaître l'identité du fugitif, le rouquin ne réfléchis pas avant de le suivre hors des murs protecteurs, après tout, il fallait bien s'assurer qu'il ne courait aucun danger…

Ç'en devenait ridicule, il devait le reconnaître, après l'espionnage du matin, voilà qu'il prenait en filature son compagnon depuis leurs installations jusqu'en ville sans même savoir s'il ne sortait que pour une course. Peut-être Hijikata lui avait-il simplement demandé de faire un tour au marché pour le repas du soir…mais alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenté dans la salle commune ? Surtout que Chizuru n'avait pas semblé avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit et que le souper allait être servit… Les possibilités défilaient dans l'esprit de Sano qui ne perdait rien du déplacement discret mais rapide de son frère d'arme, avait-il rendez-vous ? Cette idée le figea sur place un instant. Avec qui, et surtout pourquoi ? Rien dans son habillement n'était plus soigné que d'habitude, ou même dans sa chevelure constamment en bataille alors quoi ? Que venait-il faire à cette heure ? Il rapporta son attention sur lui et pressa le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

À l'angle de la rue, le capitaine de division s'engagea dans une ruelle bien connue pour rassembler de nombreuses maisons de charme et salons de divertissement où la boisson coulait à flots. Il fut bien vite abordé mais rebroua assez spectaculairement tout ceux qui osaient l'approcher, vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer les charmeurs et accéléra le pas jusqu'à perdre de vu celui qu'il suivait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son compagnon avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de fuir sa filature, volontairement ou non et il allait abandonner ce jeu ridicule quand il le perçut, à l'autre bout de la rue, la chevelure brune bien familière qui pénétrait dans l'une de ces maisons de plaisir qu'ils avaient fréquentés ensemble quelques temps plus tôt. Il retint un grondement de frustration, les poings serrés sur le manche de sa fidèle lance, au moins elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs, elle ne le trahirait jamais. Car le lancier ne connaissait que trop bien la suite. Shinpachi boirait à ne plus pouvoir en tenir debout, il parlerait fort, empesterait sans doute l'odeur puissante du sake qui se mêlait pourtant si bien à son parfum naturellement musqué et parviendrait à convaincre la jolie serveuse ou même carrément une fille de l'endroit, de s'abandonner à lui pour quelques heures.

Ces images refusaient à quitter son esprit comme si elles avaient eu la volonté de revenir le hanter par simple plaisir de le voir souffrir…mais pourquoi en était-il si affecté ? Quoi de plus naturel pour un homme que d'assouvir ses envies avec une femme après avoir bu quelques verres ? L'idée qu'après la nuit dernière il aurait pu revenir à lui pour lui demander de recommencer ? Ç'en était pathétique de se mettre dans cet état pour si peu et pourtant… De retour au quartier général, Sanosuke ne salua personne, prenant le chemin qui le mènerait à l'aile de leur chambre et se glissa par une des portes en la refermant doucement. Il devait à tout prix évacuer ses pensées de son esprit, trouver quelque chose qui lui assurerait un sommeil lourd et sans le moindre questionnement. Non mais quel besoin avait-il à voir ailleurs ?! Ne lui avait-il pas suffit ? Ou bien c'est qu'il devait être constamment en manque… Un grondement étouffé échappa au lancier, sans le regard des autres il n'avait pas de masque à tenir et pouvait s'adonner à sa vraie nature sans problème, celle d'un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal aux prises avec de grands questionnements sur la profondeur de son attachement envers un autre.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'ai…

**« Merde…»**

Un souffle, échappé de ses lèvres alors que sa main venait se plaquer contre elles, comme si le geste pouvait enrayer la pensée et la conclusion silencieuse qui ç'en était suivit. Shinpachi Nagakura était un frère, un ami certes mais rien de plus…du moins…jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce qui les liait maintenant ?

Ces questions l'assaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son malaise, tellement qu'en sentant le mur fin dans son dos, il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de s'y laisser glisser jusqu'à se retrouver prostré, un genou sous le menton et l'autre jambe allongée, le solide manche de sa lance dans le creux de son épaule et la tête rejeté vers l'arrière. Que lui arrivait-il, quelle était cette poigne sournoise qui lui comprimait la poitrine à la pensée que Shinpachi ne reviendrait pas vers lui, qu'il avait trouvé un autre moyen de se procurer du plaisir ? Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas dans la normalité ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit, la veille au soir, qu'il s'agissait d'un essai, qu'il était tout simplement curieux ? Pourquoi s'était-il fait des idées, il n'avait pas apprécié et l'histoire était réglé non ? Il resta pourtant ainsi, longtemps, à en avoir les membres engourdis jusqu'à ce que ses sens perçoivent des pas lourds dans le couloir, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte de la chambre où il se trouvait…et ne l'ouvre.

Depuis l'entrée, Shinpachi avait une vue d'ensemble sur sa chambre et c'est un scintillement inhabituel dans un coin de la pièce comme le reflet de la lumière sur une lame qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et dégainer son katana en avançant prudemment alors que la silhouette restait immobile. Il s'apprêta à charger quand il cru reconnaître les traits floués du visage, il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait un peu abusé du sake et donc, que sa vision en était légèrement altérée.

**« Sano…?**, demanda-t-il d'une voix presque caverneuse. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- T'es enfin rentré…t'as passé le couvre-feu tu sais ?,** répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac en évitant la question, bien sur qu'il savait qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Shinpachi et non dans la sienne bien qu'elle soit réparée.»

Le fêtard s'approcha, rengainant son arme et se penche au-dessus de Sanosuke pour l'observer, les sourcils froncés et visiblement un peu contrarié.

**« Tu m'fais la gueule parce que j't'ai pas amené c'est ça ? Tu t'fiche pas mal d'avoir dépassé le couvre-feu d'habitude…,** déclara-t-il, un brin accusateur et il avait visé juste en quelque sorte.

**- Oui t'as raison,** répondit-il en soupirant préférant de pas avoir à l'affronter ce soir alors qu'il tombait de fatigue de s'être inquiété pour lui et il se leva donc en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, arborant un sourire factice mais qui échappa complètement à Shinpachi. **La prochaine fois, amène-moi donc, j'aime pas quand tu t'amuse sans moi,** conclut-il en posant une main sur son épaule et la serrant doucement, un peu trop longtemps ?»

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait à mentir à son ami de toujours pour éviter les discussions sérieuses, Sano ne l'aurait pas cru mais c'était bel et bien ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant. Pire ! Il avait agit ni plus ni moins sous le coup d'une jalousie qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, accusant involontairement son ami de le laisser de côté alors qu'il était convaincu que ce n'était pas à mal…à moi qu'il ne veuille définitivement plus de lui à ses côtés ? Peut-être le fait d'avoir accepté sa demande de coucher avec lui l'avait-il dégoûté ? Rien n'était moins sur mais la douleur qui le tiraillait sournoisement était on ne peut plus réelle et donc, impossible à oublier si facilement, tout comme le visage innocent de son compagnon au moment de le découvrir dans sa chambre. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que la simple idée de le voir dans les bras de quelque d'autre le dérange à ce point ? En était-il à ce point où le voir poser les yeux sur quiconque le rendait malade…alors dans ce cas, c'était indéniable, Shinpachi n'était plus son frère d'arme, ni même son meilleur ami, il était devenu son obsession…il ne le voulait que pour lui et lui seul !


End file.
